


The Super Awesome Amazing Life Of Hiro And Tadashi

by Prince_Jonah



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: (mostly) Alive tadashi, Fluffish, Humor, Other, alive tadashi au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Jonah/pseuds/Prince_Jonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of funny stories from Hiro and Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The "Best" Snowball Fight Ever.

I run across our snow covered yard to make it to my base. I duck behind it and readjust my grey and black striped scarf around my neck and pull the ears of my black hat down. I looked over the wall of my fort that I'd spent two days on and off building between my college classes. Only small mounds of snow and footprints were to be seen. "Where the heck are you," I squinted.

"Right behind you, you big nerd." I turned around slowly to see the enemy standing behind me with two snowballs in his hands, the smirk that he had on his face growing, revealing the gap between his teeth. His black hair plastered to his forehead from sweat, and red scarf wrapped around his neck, and those dorky earmuffs he always wore, but I never said anything about them.

"You..." I growled. I was cornered, the walls of my fort doing the opposite of what they were meant for, and making me an easy target for him. I looked around at my options and there was few. He let out a dark chuckled and was ready to aim and fire. I backed up against the cold snow that had a thin sheet of ice over it that cracked when my back hit it.

"Ready to get your ass whooped?" He chuckled. My nose twitched and I felt anger bubble in my chest. Swearing was unacceptable, especially in this house hold and even more from him. I glanced as my snowball supply to my right. He pulled his arm back, about to chuck his ball at me. I quickly grabbed one of mine from the pile and threw it at his face, making him stumble back with a less than manly scream.

"SWEAR JAR!" I yelled making a mad dash for the house.

"TADASHI YOU ASSHOLE! WE SAID NO FACES!" He yelled angrily while wiping the snow from his eyes.

"Double swear jar! And I'm telling aunt Cass!" I laughed and looked behind me, he was running after me at full speed.

"DON"T YOU DARE!" He was fast and close behind me, but I was still faster. I ran around the side of our house out into the front and he still followed, panting and now missing his red scarf that was around his neck and his earmuffs were practically falling off. I stopped in the middle of the small front yard.

"You tired yet, nerd?" I smirked. He shook his head. He bent down, not breaking eye contact with me to gather snow in his hands to make another snowball. I got into my stance ready to run again. "Really think you can hit me with one of those?" I laughed, taunting him. And it worked because I barely missed a snowball coming at my face by ducking away from it. "HA-!" I looked back towards him and he was running at me full speed again, looking like he was ready to beat the hell out of me. I took off for the back again almost getting his with another compacted ball of snow and almost slipped on a patch of ice by the side walk. "Oh shit," I stumbled then got my footing again.

"SWEAR JAR!" He yelled loudly. I turned to look at him over my shoulder at him, he was about twenty feet behind me with another ball of snow.

"Oh you can just fuck o-" I hit a patch of ice that'd I'd forgotten about by our old swing set and my feet slipped out from under me. I landed on me side, my arm taking most of the fall, the sickening crunch of my arm could be heard. Or was that the ice?

"Swear jar- holy crap are you okay Tadashi?" I rolled over onto my back breathing heavily. I raised my arm and clenched and unclenched my hand to see if it was broken. A very low pain emanated from it, but it didn't seem like anything serious.

"Yeah I think I'm okay." I coughed to clear my throat and closed my eyes, trying to get my breathing under control.

"That's good, because that means I can do," I opened my eyes just in time to see him standing over my with his hands full of snow, "This!" and he promptly dropped it on my face. I sputtered an sat up. It was cold, so damn cold, and it stung my face. He took off running and I ran after him.

"You little shit!"

My angry yells and his joy filled giggles and cackles would ring out afterwards throughout the rest of our time outside until it started to get dark and aunt Cass came out to call us inside for dinner. Unfortunate for both of us she had heard the constant yelling of, "swear jar," and made both of us put twenty dollars in. Each. We changed out of our wet clothes and hung our coats and snow-pants to dry and put our clothes down the laundry shoot from upstairs. Hiro changed into a short sleeved blue shirt and grey sweats, I changed into a white long sleeved sweat shirt and black sweat pants.

By the time we sat down to eat dinner the pain in my arm was steadily getting worse. What made it worse was it was my dominant arm that I'd fallen on and I couldn't even move my hand now without it hurting like hell.

"So how was the snow, boys?" She asked around the fried rice she had in her mouth. Hiro swallowed his food before answering her and I was slightly envious.

"It was really fun until Tadouchy," He gave me an accusing glare, "Threw snow at my face." She gave me a look before turning back to Hiro.

"Swear jar."

"Are you kidding me? Douch isn't even a bad word!"

"Swear jar."

"Arghh, Tadashi this is your fault," He exasperated. I just responded with a small noise before I tried to eat again, the same pain stopping me. they both tilted their heads.

"Tadashi, why aren't you eating?" She asked.

"We might have to use that swear jar money."

"Why?" She started to get up out of her chair.

"Because I think I broke my arm."


	2. What Actually Happened When The College Caught On Fire.

"Welcome to nerd school, nerd," His voice and smile was laced with affection. Usually I hated when he called me that, but I couldn't bring myself to start arguing with him. He was the reason I wanted to go to this school and actually put real effort into something.

"Uh, hey, thanks for not giving up on me. I wouldn't be doing this without you're help." I was looking down at my hands than and I'm sure he was about to say something before the silence was interrupted by the sounding of a fire alarm. I looked up at him and his head was raised up high, looking around for the source until he looked behind us. It was coming from the college building. Oh no. Tadashi ran off towards the sound and I followed close behind him. As we got closer the alarm grew louder and so did the frantic screams of people. We turned the corner to see a shocking sight.

The building was engulfed in flames. Thick clouds of smoke bellowed out of the windows and roof. I remember briefly wondering how a fire that big could have started in just a few minutes before Tadashi took of towards the building to see if he could help any one like the damn saint he is. I was right behind him again when a lady almost tripped running away from the inferno and Tadashi caught her just in time. "Are you alight?!" He asked hurriedly.

"I am," She pointed to the flams behind her and in front of us, "But professor Callahan is still in there." How did she know he was still in there? Tadashi looked into the fire dramatically, his eyes racing back and forth as if trying to think of a plan, and then he decided to run into the fire. I grabbed ahold of his arm just before he could get away.

"Tadashi, no!" He looked back at me and tried to pull his arm out of my grip. His eyes held so much emotion in them. He looked back at the fire again than back to me.

"Callahan's still in there. Someone has to help." He pulled his arm out of my reluctant grip again and ran up the stairs, taking two or three at a time. A slight breeze and the combination of his running blew the hat off his head and it landed near me feet. I bent down to pick it up, my sweaty fingers made contact with the fabric of the item and I straightened my back to stand back up with it in my hands. He was no longer outside of the building and I remember wondering how he had gotten in, because the metal bars to open the doors were sure to be over a thousand degrees. I started to run towards the fire, but suddenly the fire turned into an explosion. I remember the way the flames blew out the doors and the windows. The way glass and fire flew everywhere and how it felt like the heat of the flames singed the hair on my arms as I was blown backwards and my head on the ground.

I was facedown on the ground when I looked back at the flaming structure. Tadashi was nowhere to be seen. There was no hope if him being alive, yet I still called out his name repeatedly hoping he would call my name back. He did not. A fire fighter had to pull me away from the scene. What A sight I must have bean: A small Asian kid kicking and screaming his brother's name, who probably looked like a burnt piece of toast, in the hold of a ash covered city worker. A very strange thing happened then. The man that was carrying me stopped in his tracks and I struggled my way out of his arms.

He wasn't paying attention to me though he was looking up at something behind me. I turned around to see what it was slowly. It was a tree and there was something in it shaking the branches. I backed up from the tree out of fear and so did the firefighter. Something fell onto the ground with a thud that I could barely hear over the sirens and the other firefighters trying to get control over the fire. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man next to me take out a flashlight out of his breast pocket and turned it on, shinning it on whatever it was that fell.

It was Tadashi. He was covered in ash and he had the most confused look I have ever seen on his face. "TADASHI!" I ran to him screaming. My voice seemed to knock him out of the daze he was in and he looked up at me just as I tackled him crying. "You idiot! I thought you left me behind!" I cried.

"We need a medic over here!" The firefighter yelled and within minutes they were trying to take him away from me. I stayed with his the whole time despite their protests.

We were now sitting in the back of an ambulance and they were checking him over while they asked him questions. "Do you know who you are?" She asked while checking his eyes.

"Tadashi... Hamada," He replied slowly, shying away from the light. He still seemed very out of it.

"You don't seem to have a concussion as far as I can tell. We'd still like to take you two to the hospital." He nodded slowly and I nodded normally. "Do you know how you ended up in the tree, Tadashi?" He concentrated for a long moment before he replied to her.

"I don't know what happened," He said quietly, "It just blew me away." He nodded to himself and the technician just looked over at me with an even more concerned expression.

"We're taking him in."

And from that point we were driven to the hospital where aunt Cass was waiting for us with the rest of the gang. Tadashi was perpetually delusional for four days until the hospital staff decided he was well enough to go home. I was able to go home after one night because I only had a few scrapes and bruises and a mild concussion. Callahan was no where to be found in the building, so it was assumed that his body was cremated from the heat of the flames and a large funeral was held.

And that's the story of how my brother almost died in a burning building.


	3. Don't Go Through Tadashi's Ipod

It's been three months since the fire at Tadashi's college. Besides the severe mental trauma all of us went through(him, me, aunt cass and like two hundred other people) we were doing pretty good and I was even having a little fun with the aftermath. Right now I was clearing everything off of Tadashi's Ipod and replacing them with stuff having to do with explosions and fire. Of course I saved everything on my computer so he wouldn't be totally pissed at me. Well, I mean almost everything. There was some very embarrassing pictures of me on there and he could live without his weird kinky porn. I heard the front door open and close signaling Tadashi was home from college.

"Hey, aunt Cass I'm home," He called out. She replied cheerfully, I couldn't quite catch what she said though. I could hear his quickly approaching footsteps on the first flight of stairs before he was on the second set in no time. I quickly finished and unplugged it from my computer and dashed across our share room over to his side and set it next to his bed on his night stand. "What are you doing?" I jumped from his voice and turned around. He was standing in between the room divider and the wall, wearing his signature black baseball cap and brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder. I moved away from the desk with my arms crossed, smiling.

"Who, me? Nothing, haha..." He walked and set his things down on his bed and took his hat off, unflattening his greasy hair with his other hand then tossed that onto the bed as well. His suspicious eyes never left me as he moved around his room to get out stuff for a shower.

"Uh huh, are you sure about that?" I moved around him and his bed and backed up towards my side of the room still smiling.

"Yep! You just go take your shower now." He squinted at me, he wasn't buying it one bit. But that was okay, he sure as hell wouldn't expect me to pull something like that and I was actually quite happy with myself. I mean, sure he almost died and stuff, but he didn't and considering he didn't die it meant it was free for all for yours truly. I laid down on my bed and pulled a random volume of manga out from under my bed and sat back and waited. Within a few minutes he was heading downstairs with his Ipod in hand and a bottle of shampoo. he stopped at the foot of my bed and I pretended I was engrossed in the book I was reading.

"I don't know what you did, but I'm going to find out what it is."

"I'm sure you will," I said plainly without looking up from it and turned the page.

"Huh, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," He said before walking away and down the stairs. What the hell was he talking about? I looked at the cover and it turned out to be one of Honey's yaoi manga she asked Tadashi and I to keep until she moved out from her parents house. Naturally I was the one to get stuck hiding them because Tadashi didn't want aunt Cass looking though his stuff and thinking he was gay. I mean, He's never had a freaking girlfriend for Christ's sake and he's like twenty one, who wouldn't think he was gay? The gay thing doesn't apply to me though. Since I'm fourteen I got plenty of time to find a girlfriend and I can just tell her I'm holding them for a friend.

"SCREW YOU!" I yelled.

"I know you're into that, but I'm sure as hell not!" He called from downstairs before slamming the bathroom door shut. Great he's never going to let me live this down... I tossed the book back under the bed and flopped onto my back. I closed my eyes and actually started to drift off to sleep.

"HIRO FUCKING HAMADA!" I jolted, sitting up in my bed just in time to see him stomping up the stairs with a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his(even I had to admit) nice chest and abs. His hair was still dripping wet when he stomped over to the foot of my bed with his ipod in his hand and yanked me by the from of my red shirt. "Do you think this is fucking funny?! I almost fucking died!" He was really, really, REALLY angry. like I've never seen him that angry before.

"But you didn't," I smirked.

He dropped me back onto my bed and turned around, throwing his arms up "UNBELIEVEABLE!" He paced back and forth twice before coming back to me and chucking the device at me, luckily I caught it before it hit me right in the crotch. "I want all my stuff back on there," He shoved his finger against my chest, "NOW, Hiro."

"Sure, sure," I pushed his hand away from me, "I have everything. Well almost everything. I didn't save some of the stuff like some of the pictures you had of me and the p- What?" His face fell from being angry, to blank and than pale as if the realization that I'd seen everything on his ipod just hit him.

"Oh God," He said quietly, "Oh my fucking GOD!" He covered his face with one of his hands and then brushed it through his still wet hair. "Listen Hiro I can explain. I was only with one guy I swear to god-" I was taken aback at what he was saying.

"Wait what?! What the hell are you talking about? I was talking talking about all the weird kink porn!" I screamed. "Mean sure, there was some pictures of-" He looked at me with the most disturbed fearful look I've ever seen and the realization of what I saw finally hit me. "OH MY FUCKING VIRGIN EYES!" I started hitting my head with my hands in the hopes that the images would disappear from my mind.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WOULD SAY I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T GO THROUGH PEOPLE'S THINGS WITHOUT PERMISSION!" I clapped my hands together and got on my knees in a praying position.

"Dear lord give me the strength to un-see the things I never ever in my life needed to see-"

"Oh shut up, you we the one that went through MY ipod and replaced everything with having to do with an extremely traumatizing event in mine, and many others lives." The towel around his waist was much looser than it had been before.

"It was meant to be a joke! And all of you lived didn't you?"

"I WAS BLOWN THROUGH THE AIR AND LANDED IN A FUCKING TWENTY FOOT TREE. I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL FOR FIVE-"

"Four."

"WHATEVER! My point is it's NOT funny and don't ever do it again. We're done, not more talking about this ever."

"Fine, but can I say one last thing?" He rolled his eyes and his shoulders slacked in such a way that the towel came undone and fell to the floor before he could catch it. I saw EVERYTHING.

"Shit!" I screamed and shut my eyes tightly and clapped my hands together again.

"DEAR LORD HELP ME UN-SEE THE THINGS THAT I HAVE SEEN AND NEVER WANT TO SEE AGAIN! PLEASE HELP MY BIG KINKY NERD BROTHER COME OVER HIS SENDING NUDES AND PORN ADDICTION AND HIS LESS THAN AVERAGE PENIS-"

"BOYS! What in God's name is going on up here?! I and everyone else can hear everything you two are saying!"


	4. Don't Stay Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi spend a couple of days at SFIT to get a project done and things get pretty weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no explanation for how this story came about.

"Come on Hiro we're going to be late for school!" Tadashi yelled from the bottom of the steps while he put his mint green sneakers on. Hiro rushed down the stairs trying to get his arms through the sleeves of his hoodie. His hair was still messy from the little sleep he got last night. "Gee, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Like not even two hours," He mumbled while he put his own shoes on. "I was working on megabot."

"We're probably going to be working overtime at school, are you sure you're up for it bro?" Hiro nodded vigorously. "Okay, if you say so." Tadashi opened the door and let Hiro go out first. "We're leaving!" He yelled to let their aunt know.

"Okay! You two have fun!" And with that Tadashi followed Hiro out the door. It was a warm spring day and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the air. The sun was warm on their skin and the air smelled vaguely of the cherry blossom trees that were blooming. The went over to the garage and Tadashi lifted the door up so he could get the moped out. He tossed Hiro's, helmet to him then he put his on and they were off to college as soon as they were both were on the vehicle.

It wasn't a long drive before they were on campus and parked just in time for class to start. They both were the last one's to arrive and both sat at the same table next to the others, Wasabi, Gogo and Honey. After the mostly boring robotics class was over Hiro and Tadashi split off from the group, saying "We need to work on Baymax's new upgrades." And headed for Tadashi's lab.

"So what's the big project you're working on that you need my help? I could be at home, you know, sleeping?" Hiro said sarcastically.

"I just need an extra pair of hands," They reached his lab and he opened the door for his brother, "And in case something happens you can get help," He joked.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Hiro walked passed him and plopped down onto his swivel chair by Tadashi’s desk. Tadashi closed and locked the door before going around the room and taping the windows to tint them so no one could see inside. “Is there a reason why you’re locking us in here and making it so people can’t see inside?” Hiro questioned.

“Science fair is coming up, and I don’t want anyone seeing what we’re doing. I thought I told you last week?” he replied while sitting down on his own chair in front of a frame that vaguely resembled Baymax. Hiro thought about it for a moment. He did remember Tadashi mentioning something about it, but he couldn’t remember any of the conversation. And he was too tired to try and recall what it was.

The first couple of hours weren’t that bad actually. Tadashi told Hiro that he could take a nap if he wanted, but Hiro would always refuse, wanting to stay up like one of the “big kids.” An hour after that Wasabi knocked on the door and asked if they needed anything before they headed home for the night.

“If you could get us some bottles of water, an energy drink or cup of coffee for me and a bag of gummy bears for Hiro, that’d be great,” He smiled. Wasabi smiled back and he left, soon bringing back what the tired student asked for.

“Hiro, look what I got!” He dangled the bag for bears from the vending machine down the hall in front of the smaller Hamada’s face, instantly waking him up, squealing.

“YES!” He yelled happily. Tadashi only chuckled light heartedly before taking a sip of his coffee from the paper cup that tasted like Wasabi had put more than two spoonfuls of sugar in it. Tadashi chuckled at the thought of him making him coffee with more sugar than necessary. Hiro raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother’s chuckling, dismissing it and going back to eating what was left of his gummy bears.

It was the beginning of the sunrise in Sanfrancokyo, signaling a new day. The Hamada brothers were still busy at work modifying Baymax’s frame with new actuators and replacing his battery with a new one that held a better charge. They had already done the later, but it was going to take some time to finish the other job.

Tadashi had asked Hiro many times throughout the night and his answer was always the same, “I’m fine, really. I want to get this job done,” Tadashi could see right through it, but he decided it would be okay. Hell, it might even be fun to see how long he can go without sleep, he thought. Tadashi looked over to his brother to see him trying desperately to stay awake, leaning forward on his knees in his metal chair.

“Are you hungry?” He asked the younger Hamada.

“Kinda,” He looked up at him, the bags under his eyes showing up more in the new light that was finding it’s way through the window. “I kinda want more gummy bears.” Tadashi nodded and got up to go get himself another cup of coffee and some more gummy bears for Hiro. Really they should been having some sort of breakfast, but all Tadashi had on his mind was getting more caffeine in his system. He soon returned with what they needed and they continued on.

Three days had gone by and Wasabi, Gogo, Honey and Fred had yet to see any sign of Tadashi and Hiro. They knew where they were, tinkering away in their workshop, but no one dared to knock on the door accept Wasabi the first night they were here.

“Maybe we should check on them, you guys know how they get when they don’t get enough sleep, especially Hiro,” Honey said while walking over to the others who were playing a board game at a table by Fred’s chair. Wasabi nodded.

“Yeah, they seemed pretty out of it when I checked on them the other day. We should go now before our next classes,” He suggested.

“Good idea,” Honey replied while fixing her messenger bag that was slung across her shoulder and with that they were soon off.

When they arrived they didn’t notice anything odd, accept that the windows where tinted so no one could see inside and the door was locked, but that was to be expected from the science fair being not too far away.

Honey knocked on the door, “Hiro? Tadashi? Are you guys alright?” After thirty seconds of silence she turned to the others and shrugged.

“Maybe no one’s here?” Wasabi suggested, “I can see from under the door that the light is off.”

“I’ll be right back,” Gogo sighed and left the group, going down the hall and turning into a room that said ‘employees only’ on the door and came back a few minutes later with a key.

“How’d you get that key?” Honey asked anxiously as she unlocked the door.

“Asked for it,” She replied bluntly. The other three looked at each other with knowing glances. She’d probably threatened whoever was in the office to give it to her, Fred gulping at the thought of it. The door handle clicked letting them know it’d been unlocked. Gogo turned the knob, pushing it open to reveal a pitch black room.

“See? Not here-“ What only could be described as a strange noise interrupted Wasabi. His eyes widened and he huddled closer to Gogo.

“Tell Heathcliff, I love him,” Fred said to no one in particular. Gogo reached over to feel along the wall for the switch, but when she flipped it to turn it on only sparks came from the ceiling, then nothing more. Fred took a deep breath then, “Does anyone else smell something that’s not burnt wires?” He pointed out. Everyone took a deep breath like he had and he was right. The air smelled of something, almost sweet.

“Honey, give me your phone,” Gogo held out her hand while Honey fished it out of her bag, giving it to her. She turned the phone on, swiping upwards to bring up the utility apps, selecting the flash light. Once it lit up the room, they were greeted with a horror that would be seared into their minds forever.

There was a red substance puddled over large areas of the floor, covering most of the desk, dripping from places on the ceiling, splattered all over the walls, all leading back to the oven Tadashi kept to cure projects. “Holy shit…” Gogo was the only one able to respond, everyone else was too in shock. Another noise came from the corner to their left, making them all jump. It was Tadashi rocking back and forth under one of the shelves. He was also covered in the strange substance that was sticking to their shoes as they quickly walked over.

“Tadashi, what happened?” Honey asked. He didn’t answer, he just rocked faster. “Tadashi, sweetie, what happened?”

“Hiro…” He shook his head violently and started mumbling to himself. They all feared the worst. They all simultaneously looked back over to the oven. Did Tadashi put Hiro in the… No, no, he wouldn’t do that, would he? Honey thought. There was a thud from behind them, Wasabi had fainted. Everything just kept getting worse.

“Great,” Gogo turned back to Tadashi. “Where’s Hiro?” She demanded.

“Gummy bears.”

“Tadashi, I swear to God if you killed him because he wouldn’t stop asking for gummy bears-“ There was a loud bang that came from the ceiling just then, making some dust and flakes of drywall fall onto the floor. Tadashi’s eyes widened and he jumped up, startling what was left of the group.

“I think we should leave,” Fred said quietly. Another loud bang rang throughout the room, that time closer to them.

“RUN!” Tadashi screamed. He booked it for the door, stopping in the doorway to look both ways then dashed down the hall towards the exit screaming, “RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!”

“Gogo I’m scared,” Honey whispered. Another bang made them jump, the ceiling started to crack a few feet in front of them.

“Fred, wake Wasabi up. We’re leaving-“ Gogo’s hushed words were cut off when something broke through the drywall and fell hunched over on the tile floor. They all screamed before Gogo got the light on the “creature” to reveal that it was Hiro. He was covered almost head to toe in the red liquid. Hiro hair was wild and sticking up in weird places… And he was also completely naked.

“HIRO, WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!” Fred screamed. Hiro didn’t move though, he just kept his head low for a moment and then slowly looked up to them. His eyes were wide, dark bags under them and the red substance was splattered on his face and surrounded his mouth. He flashed them a grin and then started laughing. All of them cringed at the sight that they never wished they saw.

“I’d love to know what happened, I really would, but you need to get some clothes on right now,” The Asian women said calmly, in hopes that he would listen. He did not. His laughing only grew louder, smile growing wider and he took a step forward and his eye started to twitch. They all instinctively backed up towards the door. “Hiro what the hell happened?” She asked again.

“G-G-“ He threw his head back and started chuckling again. They all were almost to the door by that point. Gogo had the intention of closing and locking the door again so they could get help, but that was before Hiro finished what he was trying to say. “GUMMY BEARS!” He screamed and started running towards them with outstretched hands.

“RUN!” All of them yelled and ran as fast as they could down the hall, Hiro right behind them cackling madly.

“What are we going to do?!” Honey yelled as they ran out of the building and into the parking lot. “He’s gone crazy!” Fred raised his hand the best he could while they were running to hopefully find somewhere safe.

“I know!” He wheezed, “We can hide in my van until someone can help us!”

“Good idea!” Honey replied and Gogo nodded. Hiro was starting to slow down and so were they. Honey looked behind them to see that Hiro was barely jogging, and cringed at being reminded that he still didn’t have clothes on. “Guys he’s slowing down.”

“Thank God.” Gogo stopped running and so did Fred. He was just standing in the middle of the parking lot panting and still grinning like a mad man, and he really was a mad man at this point. “Okay, so where is your van?” She asked.

“In the other parking lot,” He pointed to their right, “Over there.”

“Okay, so we make a run for the van before he can regain too much of his energy back and we lock ourselves inside and call the cops, good plan?” They both nodded and just as quickly started running for Fred’s vehicle that would hopefully save them from the crazy Hamada boy. They followed Fred to where his van was that reminded Honey of the mystery machine from Scooby doo and climbed inside and locked all the doors. “Okay, Honey call the cops!”

“On it,” She said as she opened up her phone and typed the number in and held it to her ear. There was a bang at the side door. It was Hiro trying to get inside.

“Gummy bears!” He yelled while pulling at the handle. After he tried that door a few times he moved onto try the other doors while still screaming for the sugary treat.

“Hello, yes, um we’re in parking lot B at Sanfrancokyo Institution Of Technology… Yes,” She looked over to the door that he was trying to currently get in at that moment, “Something’s wrong with one of our friend’s… Well we don’t think he’s had sleep in a few days because he was working on a project with his brother and we’re in our friend’s van at the moment hoping that he doesn’t get inside.” There was a pause, “He has black hair, brown eyes, about five three, naked and covered with blood, well we don’t actually know if it is blood, but it looked like it-“ The operator cut her off asking if he was dangerous. “No, he wouldn’t hurt anyone. He chased us out of the lab though.” Hiro started climbing on top of the van, once he was on top he started to jump and stomp his feet, making the vehicle shake.

“GUMMY BEARS!” He cackled.

“Yes that’s him,” Honey replied to the women on the other end nervously. The line cut out just then. She removed her Iphone from her ear to look at the screen, only to see that it had died. “Crap,” She threw her phone onto the floor of the van.

“Well the cops know where we are and what the situation is,” Fred smiled. “We just have to-“

“Is that a sun roof?” Gogo asked pointing to what she was talking about. It indeed was a sun roof and it appeared Hiro noticed it as well, because he was slamming his fist on it and trying to get it open.

“WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” Fred cried.

“No we are not!” Gogo screamed back at him. They paused when they heard the faint sound of sirens. They were going to be saved. They were actually going to get out of this alive! Crack. They looked over to the front of the van in horror. The sun roof had cracked.

“I love you guys.” Fred sniffled.

Hiro stopped smiling and he was just staring at them through the roof. His eyes drooped and he fell from the roof onto the ground. All of them gasped while scrambling to the side doors window so see Hiro passed out on the ground. He had a dart sticking out of his lower left side. Someone had shot him with a tranquillizer dart.

 The cop cars were soon on scene and they got out of the car and everyone was okay. Tadashi was found sleeping in a nearby tree and it took two days for Wasabi to wash the blood out of his hair, which turned out to actually be melted gummy bears that Hiro had tried making into a drink that exploded all over the lab.

“So let me get this straight,” Hiro started as he laid in his hospital bed. “You all thought that it was blood? And that Tadashi killed me? And that I was going to eat you guys or something?” they all nodded nervously. “Are you guys serious? I mean come on, this is me we’re talking about,” He laughed. “I wouldn’t eat you guys.” Honey was about to say something as Tadashi and Aunt Cass walked in and she looked pissed. “Oh hi Aunt Cass,” His voice died towards the end. Tadashi shook his head as if giving him a warning that was too late.

“What were you thinking?!” She yelled stomping up to the bed and yanking his ear painfully.

“Ow-“

“I got a fucking call after three days of nothing, saying that you were running around campus naked covered in gummy bears and that they had to shoot you with a tranquilizer to get you to stop trying to kill your friends!” She screamed.

“Wait what do you mean by naked-“ She threw her hand back to point her thumb at Tadashi who was still standing in the doorway.

“Your brother was found in a tree sleeping just a few hours ago for Christ’s sake!” She covered her face, and mumbled something.

“Aunt Cass it’s not his fault. I shouldn’t have let him stay up,” He tried to calm her, but it backfired.

“You’re absolutely right Tadashi. No more over nights at college and no more all nighters-“

“You can’t do that-“ Both the Hamada boys said at the same time.

“And no more gummy bears for Hiro. Ever.” Everyone could literally see the light go out of his eyes.

“My life is over.”


End file.
